Doris Flores Gorgeous
|the character who appears}} |image = HelloOscar.png |season = 1 |production = 103a |broadcast = 4 |story = Jacqueline Buscarino |ws = Derek Evanick |director = William Reiss |us = October 1, 2010 |international = |pairedwith = "Underwater Boy" (production) Fail Fish (2010-present) |iTunes = i=394193219&id=388709996 }} Oscar creates a fake girlfriend, Doris Flores Gorgeous (played by Tiffany Thornton), when he thinks everyone else at Freshwater High is dating, but things go wrong when Milo and Bea want to visit her in Fish Niagara Falls, forcing Oscar to see just how far he's willing to go with his lie. Episode Summary The episode starts when Bud is playing with his toy car. Then it cuts to Freshwater High while the word 'Monday' appears on the screen. Oscar gets bummed out when Bea starts dating all different boys. So, Oscar makes up a fake girlfriend named Doris Flores Gorgeous, who lives in Fish Niagara Falls. So, When Milo and Bea think Oscar is depressed about Doris living all the way in Fish Niagara Falls, they drive all the way there to see her. It appears that Doris is real, but Oscar breaks up with Doris, saying that he looks for someone who connects with him. And after Oscar floats offscreen. Turns out, it was just Clamantha in a costume. And by the time they noticed Milo was missing, Milo had already stuck his head in a barrel and went down the waterfall. Then it cuts back to Freshwater High the next day, when Oscar is packing all the stuff he pretended that Doris made into a box that's labeled "Doris' Stuff" when Bea comes over to ask Oscar if they wanted to hang out sometime. Oscar asks her if she has any dates, and she says that she did, but she gave the boy a raincheck so she could spend some time with her friends. Then Milo comes over to them sitting in a wheelchair in a full body cast, saying that he's in too since he can't do anything. Then they all laugh, and because of Milo's broken body, he gets hurt a little more as the episode ends. Transcript Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... Dating Service Memorable Quotes Background Information *Some reasons that Clamantha knows about Doris is that either Clamantha was eavesdropping, Clamantha was told about Doris, or she was Doris in a disguise. *In iTunes this episode is called "Dolores Flores Gorgeous". *The spanish title for this episode is "Doris Puerta Suelos" which translates to "Doris Door Floors". *First time any of the characters kiss. *This is the first Oscar-themed episode. Errors *Dan Chovie wears a tie in this episode. *Even though Doris was really Clamantha in disguise, Milo and Bea shoud've seen this, since they went away to leave Oscar alone, They, along with Oscar, should've heard Clamantha as well. Continuity *Second time Clamantha tries to kiss Oscar (Bea Stays in the Picture). Allusions Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Maxwell Atoms as Bo Gregory & Hugh Edminson * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha * Tiffany Thornton as Doris :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: These actors appeared in the partner episode. References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes